


Дурсли: случаи из жизни

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на шестнадцатую неделю (первую третьего сезона) «Дуэльного клуба» на дайри за Дадли Дурсля.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Дурсли: случаи из жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: 11,5 МБ, 1:48 мин.  
> Скачать: https://yadi.sk/i/OZhUgVrRZevdZg  
> Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер»  
> Исходники (аудио): «Гарри Поттер», «Малыш и Карлсон» (мультфильм и аудиокнига), «Возвращение блудного попугая», «Винни Пух», «Ералаш», музыка из «Приключений Электроника»  
> Примечание: сделано на шестнадцатую неделю (первую третьего сезона) «Дуэльного клуба» на дайри за Дадли Дурсля


End file.
